Because X-ray has excellent penetrability and regular attenuation character, a computed tomography (, CT for short) device based on X-ray have wide applications in security check, nondestructive detection, medical examination etc. A CT device mainly includes a ray generating unit, a ray receiving unit and an imaging computer and so on. When a CT device performs radiation imaging, the CT device scans around the object to be inspected through various angles. The ray generated by the ray generating unit irradiates the object to be inspected to produce projection data. The receiving unit receives the projection data and transmits the projection data to the imaging computer. The imaging computer identifies the received projection data, and reconstructs the projection data to obtain the tomography information of the object to be inspected, thereby the structure and composition of the object to be inspected may be demonstrated directly and clearly. Recently, the scanning trajectories of the CT device are arc, spiral, straight line and saddle and so on.
In current technology, the straight trajectory CT device has gained more and more attention and research because it employs straight trajectory scanning instead of conventional circular or spiral trajectory scanning and so on. The straight trajectory CT device in current technology uses the ray beam generated by the ray generating unit to perform straight trajectory scanning on the object to be inspected, a large number of ray receiving units are provided on the straight track to receive the ray beam, And the ray receiving unit includes detectors, radiation guard components etc. Thus, the cost of the straight trajectory CT device is increased dramatically because of use of a large number of detectors and radiation guard components, which limits the spread and the application of the straight trajectory CT device seriously.
Therefore, there is a problem to be solved quickly to provide a straight trajectory CT device at low cost.